


I love you to the Moon and back

by PlantsWearPants



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Relationships, Taeil is asexual, Taeil-centric, because I love this headcanon, or romantic it's your own interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantsWearPants/pseuds/PlantsWearPants
Summary: Everybody loves Taeil for different reason and in different way.





	I love you to the Moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I don't know if I like it or not tbh. Eventually I'll just delete it tomorrow. I know that I kind of messed up the tenses but shhh.   
> You can read it as this is happening in different universes or in one. You can read it as platonic relationships or romantic ones, it's all up to you. Tell me what you think.

I.

 

To Mark, Moon Taeil was _fascinating_.

At first he thought it's caused by the fact that singer is the oldest. Minhyung was a polite boy, well-bred. He knew that he has to show respect to his hyungs. But that wasn't it. Rapper didn't feel like that toward any other member.

There was something captivating about Taeil that younger couldn't resist. Maybe it was his voice, his look, his aura. To most of people, singer was always just the no-fun, awkward and quiet hyung. To Mark though, it was way more than just that.

Taeil was like a book but everyone could read only the prologue. However, younger wanted more. He wanted to read the whole thing, know the full story.

He liked cuddling with Donghyuck from time to time or sometimes he put his head on Jaehyun's shoulder but when Taeil's fingers found their way to Minhyung's skin it felt _different_ than any other touch. Rapper felt unbelievable _warmth_ in his heart every time they held hands.

Sometimes it was tiring. Always thinking about him. Looking for him in every room. Making every song about him. But for the most of the time all those feelings were weirdly right.

One night, Mark came back to the dorm late. He needed some extra practice to improve his dance. The boy was really hungry so after quick shower he went to the kitchen to grab a snack from the fridge.

“Don't overwork yourself” he heard from behind his back. He shuddered a little.

“You scared me, hyung” Mark said. “And don't worry, I'll be fine.”

“I don't think so.” He wasn't scolding the boy. There was visible concern in his voice. “You're young, of course, you have energy, passion but you need to rest too.”

Minhyung sighed. It felt nice to be cared for but he really needed to improve if he wanted to keep his “Mark is perfect” label on.

“I know, I know... It's just... I feel like if I stop getting better and better I won't be able to reach you guys.” Younger replied.

“Mark, what are you talking about? You're great the way you are. You're talented, hard-working, you're good dancer, even better rapper. If someone needs improvement, it's definitely me. There are members better at singing than me, I'm no dancer, I'm not funny nor charming. Have you heard anyone calling me handsome? I haven't. I'm nothing compared to you or any other member. I'll be replaced soon” Taeil admitted.

“No, you won't, hyung.” Minhyung whispered. “You're the best singer I know. You're handsome too. And intimidating. You're intelligent, humble, sensitive and calm. You're great person and nobody can replace you. Ever.”

Taeil didn't replied. Mark raised his head and saw that the older was avoiding eye contact. He had a little smile wandering on his lips. He looked so beautiful. This picture was permanently burned inside younger's mind.

Suddenly, singer turned his head and looked him straight in the eyes. He leaned and kissed the corner of his lips. Mark felt like his insides are flying. He was hot, his heart wanted to escape his chest.

“Thank you” said Taeil with eyes full of _love_ and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Mark with short breath, weak knees and empty brain.

For a moment, Minhyung thought that it didn't really happen. Taeil looked too _angelic,_ he disappeared so quickly just like he wasn't even there a minute ago. It felt too much like a dream that will chase him for years.

He didn't remember when he came to his own room and bed. Only thing he remembered was how soft Taeil's lips were, and that loving Taeil is the best thing that ever happened to him.

 

 

 

 

 

II.

 

All Jaehyun wanted to do is _touch_ Taeil.

It has always been there, this urge. From the first time they met. Younger admired his body. Although there weren't many occasions to see it. Sometimes when he was sleeping on the couch his shirt would tuck or after taking a shower and forgetting to take pyjama to the bathroom he would walk around only wearing a towel. In those moments Jaehyun's eyes were scanning every millimeter of Taeil's body and latter was always oblivious.

Even if it looked like it, younger wasn't just horny or frustrated. He felt pure desire toward his hyung. There was something magnetic about his being. He was like god or some kind of deity. His posture was breath-taking and admirable. Taeil could just stand and do nothing and Jaehyun would be impressed.

One night, when they were on holiday, there was a campfire. Members were sitting around the fire talking and playing games. It was getting late.

“Someone want a blanket? Because I'm freezing.” said Taeil.

“Yes!” replied Donghyuck and few other guys.

“Okay. I'll go and grab a few.”

Elder went inside the building with Jaehyun's eyes glued to his back. Yoonoh's mind was full of thoughts what would happen if he followed the singer. They hardly ever had a opportunity to be alone so who knows? Younger decided to find out. He got up from his chair and mumbled that he's going to the toilet. When he was inside the house he walked up the stairs and started to look for Taeil. He spotted the only door that weren't closed and approached them. They were slightly opened and boy could easily see what's inside the room. He really liked the view.

Taeil was standing in front of the bed, taking his shirt of. He was changing. On the bed cover there was a hoodie he probably wanted to wear.

Jaehyun, without knocking, violently opened the door. Taeil was surprised. He looked at the younger with question in his eyes.

“What do you want?” he asked, not rude, just curious. There was a moment of silence. Yoonoh stood still, with intense gaze drilling holes in his hyung's chest. He came closer to the older and put hand on his waist and pushed singer against the wall.

“ _You_ ” he whispered to Taeil's ear and then kissed him.

It was aggressive. His tongue inside older's mouth felt warm and good. Jaehyun's hands were all over shorter's body. But something felt off.

Yoonoh was possessive. He wanted Taeil all right there. His eyes when not closed, looked at elder like he's the biggest treasure. His hands touched him not that gently, like he wanted to leave fingerprints on shorter's skin. Mark him, show that he was _there._

On the other side, there was Taeil trying to slow down the kisses. He was light, calm. Totally different than the younger. His hands stayed still on Jaehyun's hips.

Eventually Yoonoh calmed down too. Their kisses became gentle, not sharp and sudden. The air changed. Younger's eyes weren't so dark anymore. And then Taeil broke the kiss.

“I really want to give you everything you want. But this is the only thing I can't give you.” said singer with slight sign of sadness in his eyes. He kissed Jaehyun one last time, slowly, lovingly. Older walked to the bed and put on a hoodie.

“I'm sorry about that” said younger.

“Hey, it's alright” replied Taeil and held his hand. He squeezed it a little before walking out of the room with blankets.

Yoonoh felt strangely relived. Like big stone just fell out of his heart. Taeil was truly an angel. Too pure and too precious to be touched. Just to be looked at and to be _loved._

 

 

 

 

III.

 

To Johnny, Taeil was _familiar_.

When you're aboard for so long you don't get homesick anymore or at least not that often but no matter what, you still miss your family. Youngho was a trainee for many years and he got used to being far away from home. Probably because Taeil was there. He felt like home when he was with him. It was a big mystery why, but it just was that way.

When they first met, younger noticed something about Taeil that reminded him of home. Maybe it was the way older was patient just like his mother or had strange sense of humour like his father. Or maybe it was the way Taeil smelled – just like childhood dreams. Youngho still remember the moments when he cried because he missed his home so much and the older always was there for him. He appreciated Taeil to the point when it's just called love.

It was one of _those_ days again. Johnny woke up at 3 am and couldn't fall asleep again so after an hour of laying in bed he got up. Carefully, not to wake up anyone, he found a pack of cigarettes under his clothes in the wardrobe and made his way to the balcony. He didn't really smoke but this was his home reminder when Taeil wasn't near. He used to smoke back in Chicago. Not much but always with friends on parties. It made him remember times when he actually had some free time to have fun. Not that now he doesn't have fun, it's just different.

He put one cigarette out of the pack and than he noticed that he doesn't have a lighter nor matches.

“Here you are” he heard quiet voice behind his back. It was Taeil standing in the door frame with lighter in his hand.

“I thought you don't like when I'm smoking.” said Johnny taking it and lighting up the cigarette.

“Because I don't” confirmed older “But you always have a good reason. Oh, and I'm not your mother”

Johnny let out a chuckle. Maybe you're not but you sound just like her. He thought.

“So, what's eating you?” asked Taeil calmly. Younger only sighed and took a drag of cigarette.

“It's my mother's birthday today. You know when was he last time I saw her?” he replied. He was a little bit angry. He felt so helpless. There really wasn't anything he could do about it.

“Long time ago, I guess” he got an answer.

“Indeed”

There was a moment of silence. Johnny stared at the not so pretty view. The sun rose. It was getting brighter with every minute. Wind was slightly blowing. Taeil came closer to Youngho and raised his hand to take the cigarette. Younger, surprised, made a weird sound, when it was taken away from him. He looked with curiosity at Taeil who put the cigarette between his lips and took a deep breath.

“I didn't know you're smoking” said Johnny when singer didn't even cough.

“You don't know a lot.” older chuckled. Youngho looked at him and smiled. Just being with this man made him feel better. He wasn't thinking about his mother anymore nor how bad he felt about the whole birthday situation. He just enjoyed this little moment. Two idols smoking on a balcony, laughing for no reason. It made him feel warm inside his heart. He looked into older's eyes. Taeil came closer and put his hand on Johnny's cheek. He stood on his toes and gently pressed his lips to younger's ones. He tasted like cigarette and Johnny really liked it. This bittersweetness. Johnny liked to hold Taeil, he liked to kiss him, touch him. But he wasn't sure if there's anything romantic between them. He loved the older. The way he was like home. So after the kiss Youngho hugged him tightly, rested his cheek on shorter's head. He felt like his holding whole world. And he did. Kind of.

He was so glad that Taeil _was_. That he _existed_ next to him. That he was his private home away from home. That he never complied even woken up in the middle of the night. He _loved_ loving Taeil and knew it's never going to change.

 

 

 

 

IV.

 

To Taeyong, Taeil was like a _pillar_.

It's not easy to be the leader. Everyone comes to you with their doubts and problems. You have to be calm and ready for everything. You have to be able to handle difficult situations.

It's not that they argue much but sometimes it's hard to help resolve the problem. He's not a genius, he doesn't know answer for every question.

For most of the time he's sure he's awful leader and he has no idea why anyone thought that this position is good for him. He loves the members and he cares about them very much but sometimes it's not enough. Taeyong treats nct like his family. And that's also a reason why there's so many doubts on his own mind.

But Taeil's always there to help him clear his mind. Older just makes everything seem easy and not that complicated. He doesn't know how it works but singer helps him relax every time his tense, he makes his hand not shake any more. And younger wonders why every time it happens.

It wasn't a good day. Taeyong had a bad headache. He was tired and all he wished for was 40 hours of sleeping. Furthermore Johnny and Jaehyun got into argument and were pretty angry with each other. Of course they asked him for help and, oh God, how awful he felt when he wasn't able to even listen to the both sides because of his current state. He didn't want to leave it like that, especially because they're roommates and this could transform into even bigger fight. Though, he also couldn't deal with it in that moment.

Rapper closed the door of his room and sat on a bed. He sighed heavily thinking how many things he has to do the next and it felt overwhelming.

“Rough day?” he heard a whisper. He looked up and saw Taeil with warm smile looking at him worriedly.

“You have no idea” he answered.

“Tell me about it” older said sitting down next to him.

So Taeyong started talking. He told him about how he woke up an hour before alarm but still didnt have time to eat breakfast. How he wanted to sleep in the van but Doyoung was so loud that he couldn't. How he messed up the dance few times on the rehearsal and didn't know why. How his headache appeared while live performance and didn't want to leave him since. How his clothes were uncomfortable and he was hot all day. How after the schedule at dance practice he coudn't focus at all and messed up everything when he supposed to be the perfect dancer of the group, the one that taught the others. And he told him about that whole Johnny-Jaehyun fight that happened and how helpless he was. How he was aware of the fact that he's the worst leader in the kpop industry.

While he was talking, Taeil wrapped his arms around Taeyong's waist and hugged his side. When younger was done, singer touched gently his cheek and made him look up. Taeil leaned a little and pressed they lips together. The kiss was sweet, full of understanding. It made Taeyong feel lighter, like all those bad things never happened. He smiled into older's lips. He felt so good suddenly, so happy.

“C'mere” said Taeil while laying down on the bed. Taeyong joined him and hugged singer.

“You're perfect leader.” he heard a whisper.

“And you're perfect...” he started but didn't know what to say. Listener? Best friend? Because they're best friends, right? Or maybe they're something else? “You're just perfect.”

He heard a beautiful laugh in answer.

Laying down and being hugged by Taeil was the best feeling. There was no hate, no problems, no insecurities. There was just _love_ , pure love and a lot of love. Because Taeyong truly loved Taeil and knew that Taeil loves him too. No matter what kind of love it was. He was just glad that older was always there to listen, to help, to be next to him when he's not alright. And that was the only thing that actually mattered.

 


End file.
